


Stupid Stars

by gaaraofthesand



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, Theyre gay, Unrequited Love, i dont know what else to put here besides that, kind of, this was the first one i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaraofthesand/pseuds/gaaraofthesand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorty short short. I hate writing long fics. anyway.<br/>Naruto and Gaara enjoy a very starry night. no plot twists. no nothin. <br/>Set sometime before Shippuden and a long while after the Chunin exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Stars

This was by no means the first starry sky he’s observed, but somehow in the Leaf Village, it seems different.  
Gaara feels foolish thinking that, and swipes away the thought immediately. It’s the same sky after all, just a different perspective. There’s not much to it. He can’t help it, though, the thought slowly drifts back. In the Sand Village, the stars were tiny white pearls on an indigo-black night sky, and he’d watch them sparkle all night long, until he felt the need to be in a safer place than in the open.  
Here, the stars were different, Gaara didn’t want to say they were colourful, but they were. Maybe because the Leaf Village was on a higher plane than the Sand Village, Gaara can point out some stars with a red shine, others with a yellow tint. It was new, certainly, but still somehow, old and familiar.  
“Stargazing, eh? Didn’t think you’d enjoy something like that!” Loud. Informal. Simple. Friendly. Heartwarming. Naruto.  
“Yeah.”  
“Woah! It’s super pretty tonight! Look at that one!” Naruto’s intrusion-well, invasion, wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Gaara wasn’t fond of company, especially at this time of night, but somehow he made this exception. Naruto pointed at a huge imposing presence in the sky, Gaara almost refused to believe that was a star.  
“That’s huge! Look at the shine, no wonder it’s clear tonight, don’t you think?!” One Word. I said one word to him since he got here. And yet.  
Gaara can’t help but get irritated at Naruto being himself sometimes. Everyone gets irritated with him pretty easily and for good reason. But it wore off, him being himself always led to this happening, the transformation from Will he stop to Man, I almost didn’t wanna say goodbye.  
Gaara hesitantly pointed at the sky, and Naruto’s smile grew ten times its original size.  
“What do you think of that one?”   
“Hmm, well... It’s there, but not exactly. It has a presence, but it prefers not to be noticed sometimes...Like you, wouldn’t you say, Gaara?” Naruto turned to him, smiling.  
“...I suppose…” What a blessing the night sky was, to cover the blush that crept on his face.   
“Shouldn’t you be asleep anyway, Naruto?” He asked nonchalantly  
“Can’t, I’m super excited for tomorrow’s mission! Granny Tsunade finally gave me a B-rank Mission!”   
“I see.” Good on him, what else was there to say?  
“What about you, not tired?”  
“I can’t sleep, Naruto.”  
“I can see that, it’s all over the black circles around your eyes.”  
“No, you don’t understand. I can’t sleep. End of sentence.”  
“Wh-why?”  
“Shukaku is at his strongest when my guard is down, when I’m close to dying, or when I’m asleep. You’ve encountered that before.”  
“Oh yeah! Ehehe, I gave you a good one then! One of my proudest punches!”  
“Shut up.”  
“Sorry. So you don’t sleep, at all?”  
“I can’t.”  
“Man...no wonder you’re such a buzzkill all the time!”  
“Naruto, you’re trying my patience.”  
“Geez, sorry, sorry! Talk about proving my point.”  
“Naruto.”   
“OKAY! I’ll stop!”  
Gaara couldn’t help but laugh, this was very typical of Naruto, and he can’t deny that he enjoys talking to him. Naruto is what Gaara wishes he can be, or what he would’ve been in another life, had he not suffered through being himself in this lifetime. Naruto fills all of the gaps in Gaara that he cannot fill for himself. He feels complete around him. And that’s cheesy and very unlike you, Gaara.  
“What’s this, what’s this? I made Gaara of the Sand laugh…? Impossible!”  
“You never heard this.”  
“Alright, fair enough, buzzkill.”  
“NARUTO!”  
“I was JOKING!”  
They laid down in silence after that, Gaara’s eyes frequently moving towards Naruto, then back at the sky. He can’t explain this. Yashamaru would know what to call this feeling. He feels happy, but at the same time it’s peppered with some sadness. He feels safe and at ease, relaxed and comfortable, and more importantly, happy. So why is he sad? It feels like this is just a taste of what could be waiting for him should he-no.   
He can’t. Why can’t he? There’s a chance he could lose this-whatever he’s feeling. And replace it with sorrow, rejection, disappointment, self-loathing. His familiar companions. It’s a gamble, and he doesn’t know what to do about it, so he does nothing.  
Soon enough Naruto’s snoring, in deep sleep. Gaara turned towards him and sighed. A night like this probably won’t happen again. He won’t feel this joy until he sees Naruto again. Which won’t be for a long time. He made a bed of sand for Naruto, and carried him to his apartment with it, laying him in bed and tucking him in.  
On his way out he passed by a wall mirror Naruto had in his room, he dusted off his clothes, and remembered the tattoo on his forehead. Love.  
Maybe that’s what this is. Is it, Yashamaru?


End file.
